Hurt Misaki and You're going 6ft Under
by SoulAngelGirl
Summary: Be careful when hurting Mi sa ki . MisakiXFushimi and yaoi and abuse and pretty much sex.


Hurt Misaki and You're Going 6ft. Under

Note: Smex, abuse, SaruhikoXMisaki, yaoi, love, all that good stuff. This also happens after Totsuka died and they killed the colorless king but the imortal king lived (I *_wonder_* why) and he used his powers to bring back Mikoto!

I do not own K Project!

"I'm back." Misaki called as he walked into the bar that HOMRA met at everyday. A small chorus of greetings greeted him as he walked past everybody to sit at the bar where Mikoto was and Kusanagi, as always.

"So how was your date, Yata?" Mikoto grinned at Misaki when he blushed. "It was fine." Kusanagi raised an eyebrow. "Fine? Just...fine?" Misaki shrugged causing his shirt sleeve to ride up a little and Mikoto noticed a black and purple mark or his arm. "Eh, did you get into a fight on the way back Yata?" Mikoto asked and Misaki looked confused. "Huh? No, why?" Kusanagi looked at Misaki's arm as well. "Well, you have yourself a pretty bad bruise on your arm." Misaki fumbled with pulling his shirt sleeve down again and mumbled something about probably bumbing into something or other.

Kusanagi raised and eyebrow and Mikoto shrugged and both dropped it.

"Ah, well, I'm feeling pretty tired, so uh I'm gonna head home. See ya guys later." Misaki got up and waved everybody goodbye and walked out and skateboarded home.

When Misaki got back to his apartment about five minutes later he dropped all his stuff on the floor and headed into his room, not bothering to eat anything.

He took off all his clothes after he shut the door and stared into the mirror. He whole body, upperarms, legs, chest, back. Everything was covered in new and old cuts and bruises and hickys and burns.

Misaki looked at himself in the mirror and he felt his eyes tear up. 'When will it end?'

Flashback to earlier in the day-

Misaki didn't bother knocking and just opened the door to the apartment. He walked past the kitchen and into the living room where one person was sitting on the couch. "Hey." Misaki said to his boyfriend, Nick. "Hey, bitch, took ya long enough." Nick drawled out, getting up from the sofa.

Misaki shrugged a little. "Sorry, the sidewalk was crowded so it was hard to move quickly." Nick lit a cig and raised it to his lips. "So? Just push and shove bitch. It was getting to be annoying, waiting this long."

Misaki walked over to Nick and sat down. "I'm sorry, I'll try and be faster next time." Nick took a long drag and turned to stare down at Misaki. "Try? Did you just say, 'Try'?" Misaki flinched.

"I-I'm sorry, Nick. Its just, I couldn't just shove people out of the way, somebody would probably start a fight or something or..." Misaki trailed off, looking down at his hands clenched in his lap.

"God, I'm so damn *_tired_* of all you fucking *_excuses_*!" Nick yelled and Misaki flinched again. Nick leaned down towards Misaki. "And I'm pissed, so pissed, that you said 'Try'. You won't 'Try' to do better, you 'Will' do better. Got it, bitch?"

Misaki nodded, still looking down. Nick sighed. "All right, take off your shirt." Misaki's head jerked up and his eyes widened. "H-here?" "Yes here!" Nick barked and Misaki slowly took of his shirt.

Nick smiled, and took another drag. "Ahh so pretty, all marked from me." Misaki shuddered. "I'm still angry though. Lets make more and make me feel better."

Misaki leaned farther away about to protest, but Nick quickly dragged his cig down in a slash across Misaki's chest. "Gah-ahg!" Misaki clenched his teeth, trying not make noise. Nick laughed and dragged the cig across in another slash, oposite of the first one.

Misaki's eye's filled with tears. Nick noticed and laughed again. He ordered his pants off, and they came off. And then his underwear. Thankfully Nick put out his cig. Sadly, he put it out on Misaki.

Misaki's screams could be heard throughout the abandoned apartment complex, as Nick fucked and bruised the redhead.

-End Flashback

Misaki curled up and cried, rocking himself back and forth and almost not even wondering why, all he could think of was a certain blue haired man.

Soooo I hope ya lovelie's liked it! I promise that no more harm will come to dear Misaki, and that a 'certain blue haired man' will make an appearance in the next chapter! Please R&R, bye bye!


End file.
